Leah's Savior
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Leah left La Push only to come home again months later. Why did she leave? Why did she come back? Why are all the Cullen's and the wolves very protective of her now? Will she be able to fight the feelings she is starting to have for a certain vamp? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *grumbles* So here I was thinking of doing a Leah and Edward friendship piece when my oldest decides to dare me to make it a romance piece... *pouts* I think they just love making me stretch my writing muscles so that I don't get writers block... *snorts* As if Phoenix would let that happen since for my other new Twilight story called Collide that I posted yesterday already has 6 chapters wrote for it... *clears throat* The pack and the Cullen's just won't let me have any peace... *points at Katie* Psst my oldest is your step son so some help would be appreciated. *clears throat again* Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... *frowns and pouts* I don't even own my oldest he owns me!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Leah sighed as she made her way towards Forks and La Push, Washington. She hadn't been home in six months and she had a damned good reason as to why she hadn't been home. Now here she was coming back when it was the last place on Earth that she wanted to be. She felt a tear slide down her face and she quickly blinked her eyes. She didn't want to cry again. To her it seemed as if that is all she did for the last six months.

As she drove she thought about why she had left six months ago. She blinked her eyes and then slammed on her breaks as someone ran in front of her car. She saw the person's red eyes just as her car lost control and hit the guardrail before sliding back across the road and flipping over several times. Just as she was losing consciousness she saw the red eyed bloodsucker at her door and she knew that this was the end for her. She couldn't help but scream for help in her thoughts even as everything went black.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward was sitting around his living room with Bella, Jacob, Seth, Jasper and Emmett when his mind picked up on someone's thoughts screaming for help. He recognized the voice in his thoughts but it took him a minute to place it. As soon as he did he jumped up from his seat on the couch making everyone look at him in concern.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at Jasper and then at everyone else. "Did anyone know that Leah was coming back?"

At that Jake and Seth both stood up and Seth said "When I talked to her the other day she said something about possibly coming back but she never said if she was going to for sure or not. There was something in her tone of voice that worried me. Why are you asking about my sister Edward?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm asking because I just heard her inside my head screaming for help. The only things running through her mind right now is some kind of accident and a red eyed vampire."

At that everyone who wasn't already standing jumped up and Jasper said "Come on Edward we'll lead the way. Jake, you and Seth phase and let everyone else know. However be sure to tell them we don't know why she is thinking what she is."

Jake nodded but what Edward said next caused everyone to hurry even faster "No Jasper it was what she was thinking. I can't hear her thoughts now and that can't be good."

Bella frowned. "Well lead the way Edward. We need to go and check on Leah. Do you think that you'll be able to find her?"

Edward didn't even bother answering Bella. He just took off running out of the house with Jasper beside him and everyone else following behind him. He could tell that Jake and Seth had both phased. He didn't even slow down when he heard Jake and Seth both howl. He just kept on running as he tried to pick up Leah's scent. He just hoped that he could find it and that he would be able to find Leah in time.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah came back to consciousness as she was being pulled out of her wrecked car. She looked up and when she saw that it was the red eyed leech she started fighting even though she was in a lot of pain. She knew that she had several broken bones but she still put up a fight. She didn't care how much it hurt her. She wasn't going to let this filthy bloodsucker take her life.

She felt her body shaking but she also knew that she couldn't phase so she growled. "Get your filthy fucking hands off of me you fucking leech."

The vampire looked at Leah wide eyed and then laughed. "Oh so you know about vampires. I wonder how you know of us."

Even though it hurt her to struggle Leah starting trying to get out of the red eyed vamps arms and she spat "Oh I know of you because believe it or not I know a coven of vampires but they are way better than you. I also know of you because I'm a shape shifter. Can I at least get your name since you're trying to drain me of my blood you fucking leech."

The vampire laughed and said "You can't be a shape shifter because if you were you would have shape shifted already. Plus I have heard about the shape shifting wolves in this area and I think they are just rumors. But sure if you want my name you can have it. My name is Maximus."

Leah started laughing and ignored the pain that shot through her sides and stomach as she laughed at the leech. "Are you fucking serious? Your name is Maximus? Oh God that is just too damn funny."

Maximus glared and snarled "Just what is so funny about my name?"

Leah shook with laughter and with anger and pain. "Come on you don't get it? I could just call you Maxi. Actually I think I will call you Maxi. I mean after all you're wanting to drain my blood supply and maxi pads absorb blood. Don't you see the funny side of your name or are you too fucking stupid leech?"

Maximus glared and without saying anything he picked Leah up and threw her into a tree. As soon as she landed on the ground he walked over to her and bent down and got in her face. "You think your fucking funny little girl? Well now it's time for the games to end. I'm going to drink all of your blood and have fun watching you die. You smell too good to me not to want to taste your blood and your blood is calling to me as it is since you're bleeding internally. I thought you were a shape sifter. What's the matter can't you fight me?"

Leah bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain and to keep herself conscious as she pushed herself up off of the ground ignoring the pain that was radiating through her body. She looked over the vampire's shoulder and then smirked. "Oh I won't have to fight you because they will do it for me."

Maximus shook his head and said "There is nobody here to fight me for you little girl. I'm going to enjoy sucking the life out of you."

"That's where you're wrong man. She can't fight you but I sure as hell will. Step away from the girl." Edward spat.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Edward finally picked up Leah's scent and got there just in time to hear the vampire say "What's the matter can't you fight me?"

Edward had to hold himself still when all he wanted to do was jump on the vampire and tear him to pieces when he saw how much Leah was bleeding and how much pain she was in. He could tell by reading her mind that she wasn't healing and he couldn't help but wonder why. He caught her eyes and saw the smirk on her face.

He had to bite back a laugh when Leah said "Oh I won't have to fight you because they will do it for me."

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice were all ready to attack the vampire. He could also tell from the thoughts of Jake and the rest of the pack that they were ready to attack as well.

He watched as the vampire shook his head and said "There is nobody here to fight me for you little girl. I'm going to enjoy sucking the life out of you."

That was all he needed to hear and he took a step forward and spat "That's where you're wrong man. She can't fight you but I sure as hell will. Step away from the girl."

Maximus stiffened and turned towards the voice and when he saw six vampires standing there he said "I saw her first she is mine."

Edward shook his head but before he could even say anything Jake, Sam, Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady all growled and stepped out of the woods. He couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips as he saw the vampire stiffen up even more in surprise. "No you see that is where you're wrong. She is ours and if you hurt her any further than what you already have you're dead."

Maximus glared and growled. "I don't care what you say I will finish what I started."

Leah who was fighting to stay conscious laughed and said "Maxi pad you better give up because one way or the other you're dead."

Edward laughed as he heard Leah say in his head '_his name is Maximus but call him maxi pad because he hates it'._

"You had better listen to Leah Maxi pad or your end will come quicker than you like." Edward snarled.

Maximus growled and with his vampire speed ran to Leah's side and grabbed her up by the neck but before he could even lower his head to bite her like he wanted to he was attacked by Sam.

Edward quickly ran forward and caught Leah in his arms after Maximus sent her flying when Sam lunged at him. He frowned when he caught a second heartbeat on her before he finally realized what it was. He held Leah gently in his arms and watched as the wolves and the rest of his family tore the leech apart. As soon as he was tore apart Bella set fire to him. He quickly looked around and his family and the wolves. "Sam and Jake you all are more than welcome to come back to our house but I need to get Leah back to Calisle and quick."

Without even waiting on a response Edward took off running towards home making sure that he held Leah securely in his arms. As he was running he realized that while Leah still smelled slightly like a wet dog that it was only a scent he or anyone in his family would pick up if they were holding her or leaning in to smell her. He wondered why that was but blocked the thought from his mind as he ran as fast as he could home.

* * *

A/N 2: So I kept forgetting to finish this so I could get it posted because I became sick... *pouts* Well I now know that from now on to not go to bed to sleep before I finish writing Edward out because he appears to me in my dreams... *smirks* You would think I would like that wouldn't you? *shakes head* I wouldn't mind Edward appearing in my dreams but let me tell you something... *glares at Edward* He wasn't nice to me in my dreams! He was growling at me to finish his story... *smiles* Are you happy now Edward?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews to chapter 1... LOL... Here is chapter 2...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

Me: Okay Edward are you happy now? You didn't have to growl at me to get me to get this chapter finished.

Edward: Of course I'm happy, love. I don't like growling at you but you seem to like it.

Me: *shakes head * Shhh you wasn't supposed to tell anyone that!

Edward: *chuckles * Oops sorry love. Now where is my Leah at?

Leah: I'm right here Edward. Now be a nice bloodsucker and let her get to writing.

Me: *smirks * Thanks Leah! Off to write I go!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Edward got to the house he ran in and said "Carlisle you need to check Leah over. Another leech made her wreck and by the time we got there he was about to bite her. He also threw her into a tree. She's pregnant Carlisle."

Carlisle had come down the steps as soon as he heard the front door open and by the time he got to Edward he said "Bring her upstairs Edward. Is she healing at all?"

Edward shook his head. "No she isn't Carlisle. Something is wrong because when I read her mind I could see that she had tried to phase and she couldn't."

Carlisle nodded and led the way up the stairs. He could hear everyone else coming into the house but he didn't even stop. He made his way into the room and moved aside so that Edward could place Leah down on the bed. He was never more thankful then he was at that second that Edward could read his mind because he wanted Leah placed on the bed instead of on the table so that she was comfortable.

As soon as Edward stepped back Carlisle stepped forward quickly and checked her over. As he was checking her over he couldn't help but hear the heartbeat from her stomach and he smiled slightly. At least he knew that the baby was okay. He quickly finished checking her over and was thankful that he had everything at the house that he would need. "I'm going to need to set her leg and pin it because of the way that it is broken. She has a couple of broken ribs. I need to do an X-Ray of her back to see how much damage is done there. She has several cuts that need stitching."

"What about internal bleeding Carlisle?" Edward asked as he sat down on the bed and grabbed Leah's hand in his own.

Carlisle nodded and said "I was afraid of that too but I can't smell any other blood other than what is coming out of her cuts. I'll do a scan to make sure but I'm pretty sure that she isn't bleeding internally."

Edward nodded and he went to stand back up only to come to an abrupt stop when he felt Leah squeeze his hand and heard her whisper "I'm not bleeding internally. I don't want the scan because of the baby. I don't want my baby harmed. As for my back I can feel my legs still so I don't think my back is broken."

Edward frowned and looked at Carlisle who sighed and said "Okay Leah I won't do the scan but the X-Ray is a must. I'll put something over your stomach to protect the baby. Do you know how far along you are?"

Leah sighed and whispered "If I go by the date I was forced to have sex then I'm approximately fourteen weeks."

At Leah's words Edward growled and said "You were raped? Why didn't you tell one of us? We would have come to you and helped you."

Leah shook her head and thought '_I didn't want to get forced back here. I had to leave because of Sam and I didn't want to have to come back.'_

Edward sighed. "Fine but we're talking about this later. I'm going to let Carlisle do the X-Ray and I'm going to down and let everyone know how you are. Will you be okay?"

Leah nodded and once again thought '_I'll be fine but come back please. I don't want to have to see Sam just yet.'_

Edward nodded. "You won't have to see him. Plus nobody downstairs was able to hear what we were saying because Carlisle made sure a long time ago that this room was sound proof. I'll be back shortly. I want you to listen to everything Carlisle wants you to do and not give him any trouble. Do you understand?"

Leah nodded but didn't say anything. She opened her eyes and watched as Edward walked away from her. She wasn't sure why but as soon as he was out of her sight she felt like calling him back and like she had just lost a part of herself.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as he got downstairs Edward walked into the living room and said "Carlisle is doing some tests on Leah. She is awake and talking some what so that is a good sign. I can't stay down here for long because she wants me to go back and be there for her."

At Edward's words a growl came out of Sam's mouth and he said "I should be the one with her and not you."

Edward glared at Sam and snarled "She doesn't want to see you Sam. Apparently the reason she left all those months ago was because of you. I bet you didn't let your pack know that did you? Just what in the hell did you do to Leah six months ago Sam? Why in the hell doesn't she want to see you?"

At Edward's words everyone's heads snapped towards Sam and Jake growled out "What in the hell did you do to Leah that caused her to leave Sam? Why in the fuck can't you just leave her alone since you have everything you've ever wanted?"

Bella put her hand on Jake's arm to calm him down and then looked over at Sam and said "You had better tell us Sam because you know that we'll find out anyways."

Sam glared at everyone around him and growled before finally saying "I just told her that she wasn't that good in bed and that Emily was way better than her. I also told her that all of our lives would be a hell of a lot easier if she wasn't around. After that I decided to show her pictures of Emily and I in bed together through my mind."

Edward didn't even stop to think about what he was doing he lunged at Sam and had him pinned against the wall before anyone could blink or even stop him. "You fucking mutt! How could you do that to her? Do you enjoy fucking punishing her? Because of your fucking words and actions she was raped and didn't think calling any of us would do her any good. I should fucking kill you where you fucking stand!"

Paul and Jared who were trying to pull Edward off of Sam froze at his words and Paul growled "What do you mean she was raped?"

Edward swore but before he could say anything Leah's voice came from behind him and she said "He means exactly what he said. I was raped a little over three months ago. Edward let go of Sam. As much as I'd love to see you tear him apart he isn't worth it."

Edward growled and threw Sam off to the side and ran to Leah's side and picked her up in his arms. "Are you supposed to be up and moving? You were just in an accident Leah."

Leah chuckled and looked at Carlisle who had been standing beside her and Carlisle said "I couldn't keep her from coming down so I carried her down and then set her on her feet. She had a feeling that you would end up killing Sam. I think son, if you take her to the couch and have her rest with her feet up she will be okay. The X-Rays all came back okay and as you see I put her in a walking cast for her leg after I set it."

Edward looked at Carlisle and then back at Leah and sighed. "Lets get you to the couch then. You will not move from the couch once I put you on it. If you need anything I will get it. Do I make myself clear?"

Leah glared but nodded with a small smile. She wasn't sure why but as soon as she looked into Edward's eyes again her whole world shifted and she felt as if he was grounding her to the spot.

Jared and Paul who were both watching the exchange between Edward and Leah closely said together "Oh shit."

* * *

A/N: Well that didn't go the way I had planned... LMFAO... Oh and to clear a couple things up... Bella and Edward are not together in this story... Bella is a vampire and Nessie doesn't exsist in this story... Jake imprinted on Bella right before she was changed... Any other questions?

Me: *snickers* Are you two satisfied now?

Leah: *laughs* I can't believe you're ending it there.

Edward: *chuckles* What in the world just happened?

Me: *smirks* You will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out Eddie boy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Now on to the next one! LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam who had seen the look on Leah's face swore and growled "Oh I don't fucking think so. She's going back to La Push with me."

Paul and Jared both stepped in front of Sam as he started to make his way towards Leah and Edward and Paul growled out "No she isn't Sam. In fact I think that you just need to leave. It's because of you that Leah felt that she couldn't let any of us know what happened to her. You've ruined her life once I'll be fucking damned if I let you ruin her life again."

Sam looked at Paul in shock. "You can't be serious. You would let her be with a leech?"

Paul glared at Sam and nodded. "Actually yes I did. Because from what I can see Edward or as you just called him the leech makes her happy and he cares about her. Even before she just imprinted on him he was willing to kick your ass for what you done. At least he gives a shit about her. At least he is willing to be there for her!"

Sam growled and said "She is mine and he can't have her!"

This time Jared shook his head and growled. "No man she isn't yours and she hasn't been for a while. You have nobody to blame but your damn self for everything that has happened to Leah. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have left La Push and she wouldn't have been hurt. If it wasn't for you playing both sides of the fucking fence none of us would have hated or despised her like we did. But because of you we all learned to hate Leah because of the way she acted and it turns out that she acted that way because of you! How in the hell can you fucking live with yourself?"

Sam opened up his mouth to say something but before he could Leah cut in with "Uh Jared and Paul can you come over here please? I know that you two want to kill Sam but like I told Edward he isn't worth it. Plus I would like for you to explain to me what in the hell just happened."

Paul and Jared both chuckled and pushed Sam away and made their way over to the couch. They both couldn't help but smile at the sight that Leah made laying down with her head on Edward's lap.

"Well Leah you just imprinted on Edward here." Jared said jovially.

Leah narrowed her eyes and snorted. "I know that much Jared. But how come I just now imprinted on him and not a while back?"

Once again both Paul and Jared chuckled and Paul said "That is a good question Leah and one we will have to ask the Elders. Without asking them the only answer I could maybe think of is that you weren't ready for love back then and maybe you are now. But I could be wrong. How are you feeling?"

Leah smiled slightly at the change in both Jared's and Paul's attitudes and she knew it was because they now knew what Sam had put her through. "I'm feeling okay. I'm in some pain but Carlisle gave me some medicine for the pain since I'm not healing like I should be. Also he made sure my baby is doing alright too."

Leah's last sentence made everyone gasp and Jake growled low in his throat. "What do you mean baby Leah? How far along are you? Why aren't you healing? And why didn't you phase when that leech was attacking you."

Leah looked over at Jake for the first time and actually smiled when she saw the way he was looking at her and the way Bella was with him to make sure he stayed calm. "I meant exactly what I said Jake. I'm about fourteen weeks along. I got pregnant the night I was raped. I don't know why I'm not healing like I should be. As for why I didn't phase it is because I couldn't phase. I tried several times but I couldn't do it. Today wasn't the first time that I couldn't phase either. I've been having trouble phasing since I was raped."

At her words everyone in the living room growled and Carlsile said thoughtfully "You know Leah the reason you may not be able to phase is because you're pregnant. Your wolf genes may have known about you being pregnant before you ever found out. I shall look into that though. Although that doesn't explain why you're not healing yourself. I'll look some stuff up and see what I can find out for you. I do have a question though. How do you feel about imprinting on my son?"

At Carlisle's words Sam growled and Rosalie hissed and said "If that is how you're going to be Sam then you need to leave. Leah doesn't need upset anymore than she already is. Everything that happened today is your damn fault so live with it!"

Sam's eyes widened in surprise at Rosalie's words but before he could say anything Bella cut in with "Sam you know that Rosalie is right. Everything that has happened to Leah can be laid at your feet so unless your going to be nice and be supportive you need to leave."

Sam clamped his lips together and decided to keep his mouth shut. He may have hated the fact that his Lee Lee imprinted on a leech or on anyone for that matter but he also knew that what both Bella and Rosalie has said is the truth. If he wouldn't have done what he did six months ago Leah never would have left. As he thought about everything she's been through in the last six months but definitley in the last three month his heart constricted in pain as he looked at her and saw that everything she had been through was indeed his fault and he sighed. He knew then that he would support Leah and Edward even if it hurt him to do so. "I'm sorry Leah."

Leah looked over at Sam in surprise and saw that he really was truly sorry and she gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it Sam. From today on we don't look back at the past we just look at the present and into the future. Deal?"

Sam gave a small smile back to Leah and nodded. "Deal Leah. I just want you to be happy."

Leah smiled and said "I am happy Sam. As for your question Carlisle I feel happy that it was Edward. Before I even left I was starting to like Edward so I feel that imprinting on him is fate. I'm glad that it's Edward and nobody else."

Edward smile at Leah's words and bent his head to kiss her head. "I'm glad that it was me too that you imprinted on love."

Everyone looked on in silence as Leah snuggled back into Edward. They could all see that Leah and Edward both loved each other already. They all couldn't help but wonder if maybe just maybe Leah and Edward had loved one another before Leah left and just didn't say anything to anyone or to one another. They couldn't help but think that they would do whatever they had to do in order to make sure that Leah was safe and happy.

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over chapter and sighs* Once again that didn't go how I planned... *snorts* Yes yes Katie I know it rarely does anymore... *chuckles* But hey it works! So click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated but R/L got in the way! So here is the next chapter! This chapter may be short as its several people's thoughts! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Edward sat back on the couch with Leah in his arms. He could tell from her thoughts that she was in pain and he hated that he couldn't do anything to take her pain away. He was still in shock that Leah had imprinted on him but he was very happy that she had. He made sure that she was comfortable on the couch before tightening his hold on her just a bit.

He could hear everyone's thoughts but he closed them out as he took in how it felt to have Leah in his arms. While he held her he figured it would be as good as time as any to admit to himself that he had had feelings for her six months ago. Hell if he was honest with himself he had had feelings for her a year ago. He was just glad that now he didn't have to bother trying to hide how he felt about Leah.

As he held her in his arms and listened to hers and her baby's heartbeat he felt himself getting angry about how she had become pregnant. He couldn't believe that some asshole had forced her. He couldn't believe that someone could do that to a woman let alone do it to Leah. What he really wanted to do was go and find the bastard that was responsible for hurting his Leah but he knew that right now he couldn't.

As he listened to Leah's breath even out he smiled because he knew that she was asleep. He silently vowed that he wouldn't leave her side if he could help it. He vowed that he would make sure that nobody else could hurt his Leah again. He vowed that he would be there for her to help her through this pregnancy and through the delivery. Finally he promised himself that he would love Leah's child as if it were his own because in his mind Leah's baby was already his.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam couldn't believe that Leah had imprinted. Hell he couldn't believe that his Lee Lee had not only imprinted but had imprinted on a fucking leech. He wanted to tear his eyes off of Leah and Edward but he couldn't. He felt sick to his stomach as he saw how comfortable Leah was in Edward's arms. He couldn't believe that he was just going to give her up with a fight.

As he stared at Edward holding Leah he could see how much Edward loved Leah by the look in his eyes. As he stared at Edward he realized that it wasn't the imprint that was making Edward love Leah so much already. As he continued to look into Edward's face he came to the realization that Edward has loved Leah since before the imprint.

He silently cursed himself because as he stood there standing watching Edward and Leah he realized how much he had indeed screwed up. If he wouldn't have been such an ass six months ago Leah never would have been hurt like she had been. If he hadn't been such an ass like he had been six months ago then maybe just maybe he wouldn't be feeling as if he was on the outside looking in. He couldn't help but be disgusted with himself with the way that he had treated Leah all those months ago.

He closed his eyes on a wave of pain. He still loved Leah even though he broke her but he finally realized that while he still loved Leah he wasn't in love with her anymore. He realized that even though it hurt to see Leah in Edward's arms it was because he realized how much he had hurt Leah over the last year. He silently vowed to himself that he would be there for Leah from now on. He would make sure that Leah knew she could count on him as a friend. He also vowed that he would make an effort to get along with Edward because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Leah was already happy with Edward. He couldn't help but wonder if Leah has loved Edward since before she left six months ago.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Paul was silent chuckling still even as he watched Edward settle onto the couch and pull Leah up against him. He still found it slightly funny that Leah had to ask what had happened to her when she imprinted on Edward. He shook his head slightly as he looked at how gentle Edward was with Leah. It was then that he realized that Edward must have loved Leah before Leah imprinted on him.

He turned his head to look at Sam and he was glad to see that Sam was also watching Edward and Leah together. He loved Sam like a brother but right now he wanted to rip into him like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe that Sam had been that damn cruel to Leah. Yeah Leah may have been bitter but even if he never said so he always thought that she had a reason to be. He may not have liked the way Leah acted all the time but he could understand it.

As he thought about the fact that Leah had been raped he felt himself start to shake slightly. He wanted to find the person who dared to touch his pack sister. He wanted to rip them limb from limb and then put him back together again only to rip him limb from limb again. His mouth dropped open in shock as he stopped shaking all at once. He felt a hand on him and he looked down and was surprised to see that Leah's hand was on his. He looked at her and smiled slightly when he realized that she was asleep but still felt that he was getting upset. He shook his head in wonder.

As he watched Leah sleep he vowed that he would finally be the pack brother he should have been. He would be there for Leah and make sure that she knew it. He would do anything and everything that he could do to make sure that her and her unborn baby was alright. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant but if he listened closely enough he could actually pick up on the baby's heartbeat and once again he smiled slightly.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Seth was beyond pissed but he knew that he needed to remain calm because he didn't want to hurt his sister. As he watched his sister fall asleep in Edward's arms he felt himself calm down. He wasn't sure if he was calming on his own or if because Jasper was helping him but at that moment he didn't really care. All he cared about was that he was calm enough now to where he wouldn't risk phasing.

He slowly made his way over to the couch and then sat down on the floor in front of it. Even though he knew that it could wake his sister up he still lifted a hand and placed it lightly on her stomach. He could pick up the baby's heartbeat easily and he smiled slightly at the thought that he would be an Uncle in a little under six months. He could only hope that everything with Leah and the baby would be okay for the next six months.

He was ecstatic that his sister was finally home. What he hated was the fact that she had left to begun with but now that he knew why she had left he could understand it. He silently vowed to make sure that Leah knew how much he missed her while she was gone and he vowed that Leah would know just how much he loved her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jake held Bella in his arms as he breathed in and out to calm himself down. He couldn't believe what Sam had done to Leah. He was pissed beyond belief that Sam would have thought to do something that damn horrid. He couldn't believe that Sam had thought that if any of them had found out that they wouldn't have had something to say about it.

He was glad that Leah came back but he was pissed about what happened to her. He couldn't help but blame Sam for it because it was his harsh words and his harsh actions that had sent her running to begin with. He looked over at Sam and saw the disgust in his eyes for himself and he felt all his anger drain out of him. He knew that nothing he could come up with would ever match Sam's own punishment to himself.

He looked at Edward and Leah and he smiled. He was glad that both Edward and Leah finally had someone. He was glad that Leah was finally able to let go of all the anger, hurt and pain that Sam had caused her. He could tell just by looking at Edward that the love he felt for Leah wasn't due to the imprint and he smiled. He knew that no matter what happened next that Leah would be safe not only because of Edward but because of all of the Cullen's and the pack.

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* YAY! Finally a chapter that goes as I plan it! WOOOHOOO! *laughs* Click the button and let me know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter jumps a bit... LOL... Sorry I haven't updated but I've been sick and trying to get my son's chapters typed up... *snorts * But the good news is I have the next eight chapters typed out which is how much longer this story will be... So hold on to your seats folks you're in for a ride! **ATTENTION: OK ALL DON'T FORGET THIS STORY IS AU! APPARENTLY I NEED TO KEEP SAYING THAT! SO REMEMBER THIS STORY IS AU! OH YEAH AND PAUL IS OOC IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT WORKS FOR MY STORY...*END OF ANNOUNCEMENT*  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**2 Months later**

Leah sighed as she walked around the Cullen's house. She knew that it was her home also but she was having trouble thinking that even though she felt as if it was. Maybe it was because she wasn't use to being in such a big family and that is what she was in. Not only were the Cullen's her family but so were the pack and the imprints. She felt as if she was as big as a whale and she hated it.

When she heard the knock at the front door she walked over to it and smiled when she saw Paul and Rachel standing there. She felt the baby kick and she groaned as she opened up the door. "What are you two doing here?"

Rachel looked at Leah and smiled. "We came to see you silly. How are you doing?"

Leah smiled but then winced. "Oh I'm just fine."

Rachel gave Leah a hard look and shook her head. "No you're not Leah. Now why don't you tell us what is wrong?"

Leah sighed and tears filled her eyes. "I'm as big as a house and I can barely walk anymore. I'm ugly and I don't know why Edward loves me let alone wants me."

Paul shook his head and wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulder and guided her to the couch. "Leah you are not as big as a house and you sure as hell ain't ugly. If I didn't have Rachel and you didn't have Edward I'd be hitting on you. You're pregnant Leah so of course you're going to be big. As for why Edward loves you that is easy enough. He loves you because you're you. He loves you because you make him happy and he wants you for the same reason sis."

Leah swiped at the tears that were falling down her face and gave Paul a watery smile. "Thank you Paul. When did you become so good with words?"

Rachel laughed as she sat down next to Leah. "Oh he became good with words when he asked me to marry him last night. That is why we are here. I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor."

Leah's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at Rachel. "Are you sure Rach? Wouldn't you rather have Emily as your maid of honor?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Leah I may get along with Emily but I still harbor ill feelings towards her. I don't like what she did to you and she knows it. I usually don't have anything to do with her unless it is at a bon fire. Now will you be my maid of honor? Please?"

Leah smiled and nodded. "I'd be happy too Rach. When are you two planning on getting married?"

This time it was Paul who answered. "We are shooting for a month from now. We were kind of hoping that Alice would help Rachel with the wedding plans. We both figured that you would say no if the wedding wasn't soon because of you being pregnant. And just so you know Leah I asked Jared to be my best man. I know that even though you and Sam are getting along some what now that you wouldn't want to walk down the asile with him and I don't want to cause you any more pain then what you've already been through."

Leah turned her head to look at Paul and then she threw her arms around him. "Thank you Paul. I'm trying hard to get along with Sam but it is still hard going. I know that he doesn't like the fact that I'm with Edward and I don't really care if he likes it or not but I don't need that stress."

Paul nodded understandingly. "I can understand that Leah. Another thing is we talked to the Elders and they agreed that the Cullen's could come. I am actually also going to ask Edward to stand up with me. Do you think he will accept?"

Leah grinned and nodded. "I know that he will. You two have become close over the last couple of months Paul. If we're being honest here I have to tell you that I figured you would be the one who would put up a fight about me being with Edward because he is a vampire."

Paul laughed and then smirked. "At one time Leah I would have. Between imprinting on Rachel and then finding out about what Sam did to you that caused you to leave and finding out about you being raped it all just made me see that it isn't just vampires who can be our enemies. The Cullen's may be leeches but they respect human life and that is more than even more than some humans can and do, do. I want you to be happy and I saw from the first that Edward makes you happy. Hell I would bet on my life that even if you wouldn't have imprinted on Edward that he would have made you happy. I think the whole reason you imprinted on Edward is because before you even left you had feelings for him."

Leah nodded. "That I did Paul. I may have left because of what Sam said and did but I also left because I was scared about what I felt for Edward. I was afraid of getting hurt again. I was afraid of loving again. I was afraid of needing someone like I was starting to need Edward. Do you know that even after I left not a day went by that I didn't think of Edward? I think you're right when you said I had feelings for him even before I left."

Paul smirked and looked at Rachel and then Leah. "Mark this day on the counter Leah Clearwater said I was right."

Rachel laughed as Leah slapped Paul upside the head. She put her arm around Leah's shoulder. "You have always been like a sister to me so I want to make sure you know how much I appreciate you and that I love you. I am going to have Bella and Kim standing up with me beside you. I'm not even going to ask Emily and if she has a problem with it she can take it up with me."

Leah laughed. "You know that she will have a problem with it."

Rachel snorted but didn't get the chance to say anything as Jasper, Edward and Alice walked in and Alice said "Who will have a problem with what? Leah are you doing okay?"

Leah looked at Alice and smiled. "I'm fine Alice as you know since you can now see me in your visions. Anyways we are talking about Emily having a problem."

Edward lifted an eyebrow and then laughed as he read Rachel's and Paul's minds. "Well it will be her own problem. She shouldn't act like she is always better than anyone. Paul to answer your unspoken question I would love to."

Paul looked at Edward and grinned. "Thanks man."

Edward nodded but it was Alice who said "Why is Emily going to have a problem? And Edward what will you love to do?"

Edward chuckled as Rachel said "Emily is going to have a problem that she is not in my wedding. I have asked Leah to be my maid of honor and Kim and Bella are also standing up. Paul was thinking about having Edward stand up for him along with Jared and Sam. Alice would you help me plan my wedding please? We want to have it in a month before Leah gets to the point where she won't want to stand up with me."

Alice bounced on her feet and nodded. "I'd be happy to help you plan it Rachel. We can get it planned in a month. First we will need to decide on colors and get the wedding invitations out. Will I be able to attend?"

Rachel and Paul laughed and Paul said "As of today all of you are allowed in La Push. The Elders have lifted the treaty."

Edward's eyes widened and then he grinned as he looked at Leah. "Well it looks like we will be going to your mother's together tonight love."

Leah smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're going to be there with me. Actually I want Paul, Rachel and Jasper to go along also. I think it's about time to let mom in on the fact that I imprinted on you. I'm actually surprised that Seth has kept it from mom for so long."

Paul laughed. "He got Alpha commanded to keep it to himself until you were ready to tell Sue, Leah. We all thought it best so she didn't come over here and stress you. As for Rach and I coming we'd be glad to."

Leah sent Paul a smile and then looked at Alice. "Can you see the outcome of what tonight is going to be?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "No I can't. I'll tag along if you don't mind."

Leah sighed but nodded. She knew that if she allowed it all of the Cullen's would be there to make sure her mom didn't stress her out. She was also glad that they would be going with her because she knew that they would get her out of there if need be. She sighed again and then stood up and looked at Alice and Rachel and motioned for them to follow her. She wanted their help in picking out tonight's outfit. She kissed Edward and then led the way up the steps.

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* YAY ME! *snorts* Yes I'm finally updating this story... *smirks* Good news is I have all of this story typed out now... *claps again and then clears throat* So there is chapter 5... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that it's been a long time since I have updated this story but I am finally back with an update... I lost everything that I had typed up before so I had to retype this chapter I found the notebook it was in... Hopefully you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Leah took in several deep breaths and let them out as she let Edward help her out of his car. She couldn't help but smile at him when she saw the smile on his face and in his eyes. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the last two months but she had to admit that she wouldn't change anything back to the way it was. When she felt the baby kick she grinned and placed a hand on her stomach where she had felt the kick. "Little one is active this evening."

Edward chuckled as Alice, Paul, and Rachel all walked over to them from Alice's car. "He or she knows that his or her's Mommy is nervous. Just remember, Leah, that you have Alice, Paul, Rachel, and I here with you tonight and Seth is already inside as is Charlie. Jared, Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme are all just a phone call away if you need them. You know that all of them are supportive of what you want to do. Besides Billy already knows what has happened and he is behind us also. Sue cannot put up a fight about this because then she would just be a hypocrite since she supports Bella's and Jake's relationship and they are exactly the same as we are. Now let's get this done so we can get home."

Leah smiled and quickly brushed her lips across Edward's cheek. "You are too good to me, Edward."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "I am exactly how I want to be, Leah. Now are you ready to see your Mom?"

Leah took in another deep breath and let it out as she nodded. She grabbed onto Edward's left hand with her right and intertwines their fingers and then led the way up the walkway to the front door. She took in another deep breath and let it out as she lifted her free hand and knocked on the door. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Alice, Paul, and Rachel and when she saw them looking at her with smiles on their faces she smiled back at them. She turned back to the front door just as it was opened. When she saw her Mom's eyes open wide she gave her a small smile. "Hello, Mom."

Sue Clearwater looked at her daughter with wide eyes but then they narrowed when she saw that Leah was holding onto Edward's hand. "Hello, Leah. Come on in everyone. Supper will be ready in about five minutes."

Leah nodded and bit her lip and followed her Mom through the front door. She kept a death grip on Edward's hand as she walked into the living room. When she saw both Charlie and Seth look at her with grins she let out a sigh of relief. "Seth. Charlie."

Charlie stood up from where he was seated on the couch and walked over to Leah and pulled her into a hug as he bent his head slightly and whispered into her ear "Leah, it will be alright. If it isn't then Edward, Seth, Rachel, Paul, and I will get you out of here. Okay?"

Leah hugged Charlie back and whispered "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie shook his head and stepped back. "You were becoming like another Daughter to me before you left, Leah, so of course I am going to back whatever you want to do and that includes standing up to your Mom should you have to."

Leah nodded and her smile grew bigger. "This baby is going to have more Grandparents then it knows what to do with."

Charlie chuckled. "He or she will definitely be loved that is for sure. Rachel and Paul, I hear that congratulations are in order so congratulations on your engagement."

Rachel blushed and Paul grinned as he said "We will be getting married in month down on First Beach. Alice here is helping us to plan it."

Sue who walked into the living room from the kitchen frowned and asked "Why so soon?"

Rachel turned her head to look at Sue and said with a smile "I want Leah as my Maid of Honor but I knew that if we waited too long she wouldn't stand up for me because of her pregnancy. Besides Paul and I don't see any need to have a long drawn out engagement when we both know exactly what we want."

Paul nodded. "I have Jared standing up as my best man followed by Sam and Edward. Rachel will have Leah has her Maid of Honor followed by Kim and Bella. The wedding itself will take place on First Beach like Rach wants it too but the reception will be held at the Cullen's. Alice already has Jasper, Emmett, Jared, Sam, Jake, Embry, and Quil building the dance floor."

Charlie laughed at that. "I'll offer my help to them when I stop by the Cullen's place later tonight."

The frown on Sue's face grew as she regarded Rachel, Paul, and Leah in surprise. "Why is Leah being your Maid of Honor and not Emily, Rachel? I thought you and Emily were good friends."

Leah huffed and rolled her eyes as she turned to face her Mom. "If this is how you are going to be, Mom, then we will not even stay for supper. I only came over to let you know that I am pregnant and that I have imprinted on Edward. Why is it always Emily with you? I am your daughter not her."

Charlie stepped forward and placed a hand on Leah's shoulder just as Paul, Alice, Rachel, and Seth all started to surround Leah and Edward in support. "Leah, honey, you need to stay calm. Stress right now isn't good for you."

Sue narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything Rachel cut in with "Sue, Leah has always been my best girl friend and will always be my best girl friend. I don't know where you got the idea that I am close to Emily but I can tell you that I'm not. In fact I make sure that I don't have to be around her too much unless it is at the bonfire's that are held. It will be Leah, Kim, and Bella who stand up for me when I marry Paul in a month and nothing will change that."

Sue's eyes narrowed even further as she hissed "What do you mean you imprinted on Edward, Leah? I don't think so young lady. I will not have my daughter dating a leech. And, Rachel, why would you want Leah to stand up for you when Emily would look better in a dress? We all know Leah hates wearing dresses."

Leah's eyes hardened but before she could say anything Charlie cut in and harshly said "Watch how you talk about Edward, Sue, because if you remember correctly my daughter is a vampire as well. Also don't you think that you are being hypocritical since you have no problem supporting Jake's and Bella's relationship? Leah imprinted on Edward and everyone except you knew it and none of us including Sam see something wrong with it. I don't understand you, Sue. While Leah was gone you were wanting her back here and now that she is back you are choosing Emily over your own daughter. Until you can see that you are in the wrong I think our relationship is over. Now if you will excuse us I do think that Paul, Rachel, Edward, Leah, Alice, Seth, and I will all head over to the Cullen's and have supper there and see what else needs to be done for the wedding that is taking place in a month."

Sue looked at Charlie with wide eyes. "You can't mean that, Charlie."

Charlie shook his head. "I meant every word I just said, Sue. You are not the woman I thought you was if you can treat your own daughter like you just did. Come along everyone let's go. We can swing by Billy's and pick him up and take him with us."

Everyone nodded and as they walked past Sue and out the door Leah stopped long enough to look at her Mom and say "I don't want you anywhere near me." With that said she let Edward and Charlie escort her down the walkway and to Edward's car. Even though her heart was breaking slightly at how her Mom reacted she couldn't help but smile because of how supportive everyone else was being to her. She stayed silent as Edward headed back towards his house with Paul, Rachel, and Alice following behind them in Alice's car and then Seth, Charlie, and Billy following behind Alice.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* There is the chapter... *smirks* At least I didn't leave it at a cliffy this time... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it has been quite a while since I've updated this story and for that I am very sorry... I lost the notebooks my Twilight stories were written in... Besides that R/L happened and that had to take priority over anything and everything... And then my muse went on a strike and refused to let me write anything other than Harry Potter and my new SoA stories... LMFAO... Good news is though I found my Twilight notebooks now and they are all rubber banned together so I don't lose them again and in the stand beside my recliner... So I hope you all like this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam and Jake heard the cars coming back up the driveway and frowned at one another before they placed the tools in their hands down on the ground and walked to the front of the house from the side. Their frowns grew even more when they saw how pale Leah was and the look on everyone's faces. They exchanged looks and then moved to the porch just as Bella, Embry, Quil, Jared, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all walked out of the house.

As soon as Leah was on the porch Jake asked "What's wrong?"

Leah shook her head and walked passed everyone and into the house but not before she heard Charlie as he said harshly "I'll tell you what the matter is. Sue Clearwater is clearly not the woman I thought that she was. She was upset that Rachel has asked Leah to be her maid of honor instead of Emily and tried to talk Rachel into changing her mind with Leah standing right there. She then got an attitude about the fact that Leah imprinted on Edward and I told her that she was a hypocrite if she couldn't deal with that when she could deal with Jake imprinting on Bella like he did and I ended things with her."

Sam and Jake both swore but surprising it was Sam who looked at Edward and said "Do you mind if I go in and talk to Leah before you and everyone else come in?"

After he read Sam's head Edward smiled and shook his head. "Go right ahead, Sam. We'll fire up the grill and warm it up so we can cook you all some cheeseburgers and steaks on it."

Sam nodded and walked into the house and then into the living room where he saw Leah sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. He sighed when he saw the tears falling down her face. He walked over and sat down beside her on the couch and pulled her into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know, Leah, when you first imprinted on Edward I didn't like it at all. But as time has went by I saw how good he was for you. Let me be honest with you here for a minute, Leah. I was never as good to you as Edward is. He worships the ground that you walk on and that is exactly what you need and what you deserve. You deserve a man or in this case a vampire who loves you whole heartedly and isn't scared of showing you how he feels. I was never that man, Leah, no matter how much you or even myself wanted me to be. Even if I wouldn't have imprinted on Emily we wouldn't have worked no matter how hard we tried, Leah. And what I am about to say to you goes no further than us. If I'm honest with you and myself I never would have chose Emily to imprint on and I'm not even really sure it is a true imprint. I need to talk to the Elder's bout that because if it was a true imprint I wouldn't be able to even think of leaving her like I have been without it hurting me in some way, shape, or form. I am honestly happy that Rachel picked you to be her maid of honor because if she would have picked Emily then Emily would have tried to take over everything. As for your Mom, Leah, ignore everything she said to you or about tonight. You are the right person and I'm not just talking about standing up as Rachel's maid of honor. You are the right person for Edward also. Don't let your Mother get to you and get you down. Show your Mother and Emily that you can be the better woman. Show them that you are not going to let them make you doubt yourself and those who love you. You're better than both of them, Leah, and it is time that you show them that."

Leah looked at Sam in shock and then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Sam. I don't know what to say to everything you have said. I'm glad that you have been around lately, Sam. I missed your friendship."

Sam smiled and kissed Leah on the head. "I've missed your friendship as well, Leah. And I know I've said it before but I want to make sure that you know that I am very sorry for everything that happened before you left. I could see how much you were hurting and it was killing me and I did the only thing that I could think of that would work to get you to leave so that you could heal even just a little. I can tell you that I will never do anything like that to you or anyone else ever again. When you came back and I found out what happened to you it just about killed me. I blamed myself and I still do."

Leah shook her head and smiled softly. "You can't blame yourself, Sam. Everything happens for a reason you know. I am looking forward to this little one getting here and I know that Edward is to. I am sure that he or she is going to spoiled senseless with all of her aunts and uncles. Esme will get to be Grandma to my baby and Carlisle, Charlie, and Billy will get to be this baby's grandpas. I don't need Sue in my life or in my child's life. In all honesty it is probably best that she isn't in either of our lives because for as long as I can remember she has always favored Emily over me and that was before you even imprinted or false imprinted on Emily. As long as I have you and everyone else I'll be just fine."

Sam grinned and hugged Leah tightly to his side and then stood up and swung her up into his arms. He chuckled when he heard her squeal and walked back outside. Once he was outside and in the yard he gently handed her over to Edward with a smirk on his face. "Keep treating my sister good and we will never have a problem with one another. Anyone who has anything bad to say about Leah can deal with Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, and me and we will deal with them. You just keep making sure that Leah is happy and safe and I'll stand by your side and help you keep her safe from anyone and everyone including the two women who call themselves her family."

Edward nodded and kissed Leah's head. "You have my word that I will always treat her like she should be treated. I also give you my word that I won't let anyone hurt her verbally or physically if I can help it. Now I do believe that this cookout has turned into an impromptu engagement party for Rachel and Paul."

Leah chuckled and shook her head. "Then in that case let me stand on my own two feet, Edward. I promise that if I start to get tired I'll sit down and rest."

Edward smiled and gently let Leah down and held onto her hips until she was steady on her feet. "Go and mingle with your friends, Love. I'm going to stand here and help Jake and Charlie keep an eye on the burgers and steaks. I don't think you guys want them all burnt."

Jake huffed. "I'm not gonna burn the damn burgers or steaks, Edward. However it sounds like we are about to have some company so it would be a good idea for Leah to go over by Rachel, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Paul, Jared, and Jasper."

Leah's eyes hardened but she nodded and kissed Edward on the lips and then kissed both Sam and Jake on the cheek before she made her way over to where the others were. When she got near them she rolled her eyes as they all pointed to a chair in front of where they were standing. She sat down in it and let out a sigh of relief as she smiled up at them. "So how much of my conversation with Sam did you all hear?"

Paul chuckled. "We heard all of it and I told Rachel what he was saying because she was afraid he would upset you some how. I'm glad to know that you two are finally back to how you should be. I also have to say that I agree with everything Sam said about your mother and Emily. None of us are going to allow them to dictate how you live your life, Leah. As long as you are happy that is all that matters to us. Don't look now but your mother and Emily are here. I want you to stay right where you are and not to worry about anything."

Leah sighed but nodded and looked around the group as they all shifted to make sure she wasn't in Emily's or her mother's line of sight. "You guys can't protect me from everything you know."

Jared snorted. "We sure as hell can try, Leah. Leah, you are almost twenty eight weeks pregnant. There is no way in hell we are going to let anything stress you out at this stage if we can prevent it. Now why don't you sit back here and enjoy the show that is about to begin by the looks of things."

Leah chuckled but sat back in the chair she was in and waited for the show as Jared called it to begin. She didn't have to wait long for it because within seconds she heard Emily screech "Samuel Uley, what in the hell are you doing here when you should be at home with me?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When Sam recognized the car that was pulling up he swore. "Get ready, Jake, Charlie, Billy, and Edward, we are about to have Emily and from the looks of it Sue as company."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I don't like their thoughts."

Sam looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow but before he could ask him what they were thinking he heard Emily screech as she walked towards them with Sue next to her "Samuel Uley, what in the hell are you doing here when you should be at home with me?"

Sam stiffened and then glared at Emily. "I don't want to be at home so of course I would be here. I do NOT have to answer to you, Emily! You do NOT own me! I am here and this is where I am going to stay. I am helping Jake, Jared, Jasper, Emmett, Quil, Embry, Seth, Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie build a dance floor for the Paul and Rachel's wedding reception in one months time. I'm not sure if you have heard or not but Paul and Rachel are engaged and are getting married next month. Besides even I wasn't doing this I wouldn't be at home. I have more important things to be doing then listening to you whine and bitch twenty four hours a day seven days a damn week. I don't know why you are Sue are here but you both can leave as you are not wanted here."

Emily's eyes widened in shock and then she shouted "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, SAM ULEY! I AM YOUR IMPRINT SO YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND COME HOME WITH ME RIGHT NOW. AS FOR PAUL AND RACHEL GETTING MARRIED YOU ARE NOT TO STAND UP WITH PAUL SINCE RACHEL DIDN'T SEE FIT TO ASK ME TO STAND UP WITH HER!"

Sam's eyes hardened as he said loudly "You are NOT the boss of me, Emily! I will do what I want when I want and not a damn thing you say or do will get me to bend to your will. I WILL be standing up for Paul when he marries Rachel and I don't give a shit what you think. It is MY CHOICE and NOT yours. As for you being my imprint I am NOT even sure that you ARE my TRUE imprint! So why don't you and Sue turn right back around and leave because you are NOT wanted here by anyone that is here. And I know that you are both well AWARE of the FACT that you are violating the treaty by being here without the Cullen's permission for you to be here. And you, Sue, I don't see how in the fuck you can show your face here after what you DID tonight. What kind of woman chooses her niece over her own daughter? What kind of woman acts like she is better than anyone and everyone else? Well your attitude not only cost you your daughter and your son but your boyfriend as well. You both deserve everything that comes your way and I for one will not stop anyone from getting in your faces after the shit you have pulled with Leah. You two only care about your damn selves. NOW LEAVE!"

Sue looked at Sam and hissed "Why are you taking Leah's side now all of a sudden, Sam? Is she giving it to you like she is the bloodsucker here? I always knew my daughter was a slut. She probably asked to be raped like she was."

At Sue's words several growls were heard but it was Edward who said loudly "How can you say that, Sue? Especially since it is your fault that Sam broke Leah's heart to begin with? You invited Emily over and encouraged her to go after Sam. You knew what it would do to Leah and you didn't even care! Did you forget that I can read minds? Your thoughts are screaming out to me about the shit you have done to your own daughter. Oh, Sam, if you were to take off the watch that you are wearing right now you wouldn't be feeling conflicting feelings about Emily. Sue and Emily paid a medicine man over on the Makkah reservation to do something to it that would cause you to feel like you imprinted on her. You two are the most despicable people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

Sue and Emily both paled but they didn't get the chance to say anything as several voices screamed at the same time. "LEAH!"

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Yes I know I am evil for where I left it at but I couldn't help myself... LMFAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
